The Last Furies: Down to Two
by Azaeliaa
Summary: This is basically a story of all the Night Furies left, including Toothless, and how they started becoming a less rare species. Maybe will become a series.
1. Prologue

A female Night Fury streaked across a red-burned sky. She flew swiftly, and with purpose over the darkening waves of an ocean. She approached a mountainous structure with astonishing speeds. The mountain island looked half exploded in ice, the giant icicles sparkling in the fading light. The Night Fury twisted her wings forward, plowing the air to slow down, and flipped her tail forward to balance her sudden stop. Flapping her wings softly, she slipped in a jagged hole in the smooth cliff wall. She stuck to the shadows, not wanting to be seen by the young Viking woman the four winged dragon had brought in the other day. She entered the main cavern, and sneaked into her nest. Under the ice and rock ceiling, the Night Fury glanced over the edge of it. She looked both ways and let out a sigh of relieve. No one saw her enter, and no one will see her leave. The sheer black female looked back at her prize, two dark black eggs hidden within the nest. The Night Fury took one between her paws and the other in her mouth. Under the ice-shattered moonlight, she swooped away. It would be twenty years before the Viking female ever saw a Night Fury.


	2. Tragedy Strikes

Hey Guys,

I will usually make chapters longer than this, but I wasn't sure how to end it. But enjoy anyways!

A young midnight blue Night Fury waited for his mother come back as he heard the Nest Queen shift restlessly beneath the reddish steam of the mountain. He shrank back against the rocky ledges of his home. He knew that when the queen got hungry, or when the food brought back wasn't enough to satisfy her hunger, she ate the smaller dragons as they fled before her. His mom was away more and more to help the dragon hunts bring back food since Night Furies were the most feared by Vikings.

His ears perked up as he heard the thunder of many wings approaching the nest. He watched as dragons poured through the opening of the mountain, dropping their night's kill into the steam, to the waiting Red Death's mouth. His mother zoom straight down to where he was.

"Mom..." He began, slipping underneath her wing. She silenced him with a flip of her tail. He searched her piercing orange eyes for explanation. They were filled with determination, but a hint of fear lingered within. The young male tilted his head questionably. The ground rumbled unsteadily as if to answer the young Fury. His pale green eyes widened in fear.

"Fly!" His mother cried out. They shot off the ledge and zoomed straight up with panicked speed. The other dragons within the nest flew franticly up with them as the huge head of Red Death emerged, her mouth open in rage and hunger. The black Night Fury and her son burst through the opening and into the blinding light. They coasted down in spiraling circles and alighted on the pebble shore off the mountain.

"Nothing ever pleases her." His mom said as her eyes narrowed in disgust. Other dragons landed about them, relieved that they were spared from the Nest Queen's wrath.

"That is why we could use another Night Fury..." A Nightmare said sarcastically, "Oh wait, we do, but someone is bent on him staying behind." The Nightmare snarled angrily at the female. Her son hung his head. He wanted to go hunting with the others, but his mom forbid it.

"He'll go when I think he's ready." She growled, flashing her orange eyes defiantly. Two Nightmares flamed up in anger.

"He's fifteen! He's old enough!" One of the Nightmares snarled. The black Night Fury began to glow yellow on the top of her head and down her tail spikes. A high pitch whistling noise emanated from her throat. She opened her mouth and shot a yellow ball of plasma at the Nightmares. The three dragon leaped at each other and flames scorched the shore as the fighting intensified. The young midnight black Night Fury could only stare in fear as the dragons fought. He knew the terrible truth about dragon fights. None can join, only one dragon could win and the other paid the ultimate price. Death. He only hoped his mom could overcome two Nightmares on a ground fight. The odds were slim, considering that Night Furies weren't known for ground fights, but for air battles. When it was all over, a Nightmare and a Night Fury lay dying.

"Nooo!" A cry tore out if his mouth. He ran over to his dying mother.

"It will be ok, you will be fine without me." His mother rasped, "Go make me proud...my son." He stared at the stilled form of his mother, trembling. The other dragons stood with their heads down and eyes averted at the loss. Rage began to creep into his pain-filled pale green eyes. His head whipped around to the surviving Nightmare who was licking a deep claw wound on his wing and a Night Fury bite mark on his tail. A growl started in his throat, as he advanced on the dragon.

The Nightmare glanced up, seeing the enraged Night Fury, it took to the air. His eyes narrowed, following the flight path of the Nightmare. He extended his midnight blue wings as he crouched down. Leaping off the ground, he swooped his wings, propelling the air beneath him. He shot towards the sky, his tail-fin straight out behind him. Gaining altitude, his wings pulled away from his body and his leveled off, coasting as he saw the Nightmare silhouette he was after. The dragon was several leagues ahead and a couple leagues below his current altitude. He flung his wings forward and then thrusted them back, racing through the fog that surrounded the island nest.

The Nightmare know she had little chance of survival as she flapped away, dodging the rocky structures rising from the water. She knew Night Furies are the fastest dragon alive with the most explosive fire. She desperately tried to speed up as she heard a roar somewhere behind her.

The Night Fury speed up and roared his pain and anger into the sky. He shot out of the fog that protected the nest and until he was over the top of the Nightmare. He snapped his wings closed and started a nose-dive onto the it. He could feel his plasma fire building up in his chest and in the back of his throat. A high whistling noise escaped from him as he made the fire explosive. The dragon screeched in pain when he bit down and released the fire simultaneously.

It flamed up as they fell with increasing speeds. The Night Fury could feel burning pain in his mouth and legs where they grasped the Nightmare. The young dragon tried to let go of the dragon, but the Nightmare flipped over, so as to use it's weight to hold him there and to use him as a cushion for their fall. The midnight blue dragon forced himself to go limp right before the smashed into the ground. Everything went black for both dragons.

So, how do you like it? Please review it, I love to hear your comments!

-Azaeliaa


	3. Cold Water and Old Memories

Hey guys,

I know it's been awhile since I updated, but school has been insane with homework. But, I managed another chapter, and I hope you like it! I'm thinking some of you might be mad at me for straying away from Toothless' history, but it was important for me to do so...

The Nightmare gained consciousness, slowly blinking in the morning rays. She still felt the Night Fury's teeth embedded in the spot between her wings, and his claws still gripping her scaly body. Fully awake, she ripped herself free and took to the skies, flying desperately away from the downed dragon. She raced across the sky, thinking the Fury was still chasing her out of sight and ready to strike her. The Nightmare continued this for many hours in her feverished mind. Feeling blood creep over her wings and down her flanks, she glanced over her shoulder. The damage was not pretty to look at, to say the least.

Not seeing where she was flying, the Nightmare smashed into a sea-sack. She fell upside down towards the blue water, not having the energy to try to upright herself in midair. She splashed into the ocean, sinking below the smooth waves and flouting bubbles.

Minutes before she crashed, a Night Fury had been basking in the sun on top of the sea-stack. It was a female dragon with dark black scales that sparkled in the sun and dark ocean eyes. Unraveling herself from her lying down position, she stretched similar to a cat, blinking in the midday sun. Her tail swung back and forth in boredom. Her father had told her to wait here until he came back from hunting, so he could teach her how to fight dragons and Vikings alike.

Hearing wings flapping, she turned her head in the direction. A dragon was flying at an altitude about half the height of the sea-sack, she observed thoughtfully, lifting one ear and tilting her head sideways to determine its position. A resounding thud brought her racing to the edge, just in time to see a Monstrous Nightmare splash into the ocean.

Without a second thought, she leaped of the sea-stack, tucking her legs and wings flat against her body for an emergency dive. Wind whistled though her ears as she approached the waves. Seconds from impact, the Night Fury throw her wings open to slow her decent. She flipped a black tail-fin flat against her belly and struggled to keep her wings straight out from her body.

Inhaling a deep breath she splashed into the water, folded her wings and swam down to the Nightmare. Half-sheathing her teeth, the black dragon grasped the red one behind its horns and pulled the dragon up towards the surface by its scruff.

Resurfacing their heads, she realized that she did not have the strength to propel herself and the Nightmare out of the water far enough to fly. She wrenched her head back to keep the snout of the rescued dragon above the water.

'This isn't going to work' she thought grimly. Releasing its scruff, she dove back down in the water and positioned herself beneath it. Swimming strongly, the Night Fury resurfaced, with the unconscious Nightmare draped across her velvet black wings. After about half an hour of paddling, exhaustion set in. When her wings and tail-fin had began to drag them down, the weight of the red and black dragon was gone with a sudden gust of wind.

It was so sudden, that her head slipped back under the waves. Thrusting her wings, she leaped out of the water. Or at least tried to. She only made it about half way out, which was not enough, and crashed back in. Throwing her head above the waves, she gasped for air.

She than felt strong paws grasp her at the base of her wings and pull her out of the water. She could tell that the light gray Night Fury was mad by the stony silence that greeted her. Her father hauled her up to the top of the sea-stack. Dropping her, he landed near her. She sighed, letting her wings and tail sprawl on the ground, thankful to be out of the cold water. Feeling her fathers gaze on her, she hauled herself to her feet.

"What where you think you where doing, Night?" He asked. The black dragon shrank back from him.

"I was just trying to help..." She muttered dejectedly under her breath, not able to meet his light blue eyes. Night's ears perked up suddenly and she looked straight at the wet, bloody Nightmare. Her father whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes as the dragon slowly rose itself to its feet.

"Who are you?" Night's father growled as he crouched and raised his wings slightly in a defensive posture. The Nightmare looked slightly surprised but recovered quickly.

"To bad you'll never know," the Nightmare snarled, "because I'm not waiting around for your little friend to come have his revenge." With that, the dragon rose to the sky, and painfully flapped away. Night's father looked stunned and a little confused.

"What was that dragon talking about Dad?" Night asked softly. His eyes flickered to her and the grey dragon heaved a sigh.

"I think its time for you to know about your past." He spoke softly. Excitement flowed through Night as her tail swished back and forth. He proceeded to tell her this story:

Your mother and I was lying down together at twilight, in which we were going to return to the nest of the Bewilderbeast, an alpha of all. She was ranting at me about a four-winged dragon known as Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper had been in the raid that night and had stolen a adult Viking that was going to attack him, but didn't. He told me it was like she could or would not kill him and she did not belong there but I didn't know what to think...

Her father trailed off, lost in the memories of the past.

"Dad..." Night began, "what happened then?" He looked at her and gave her a toothless smile. "Maybe tomorrow." He replied.

So that's Night's history. Toothless and her will eventually meet, and than it will be really exciting. For now through... You're just going to have to wait!

-Azaeliaa


	4. Caught

Authors Note: I finally got around to making chapter three between school, homework, and sleep. I hope all you guys enjoy it!

He tasted blood in his mouth. His tail-tip swished as he slowly awoke. Screwing his eyes against the midday sun, he groaned as he rolled over on his stomach. Pain flared in his wings and back where he had slammed into the ground. He gingerly unraveled and inspected his wings, flapping them gently. Satisfied they were unharmed, he fanned his two sets of tail-fins.

The midnight blue dragon rose to his shakily to his feet, thankfully unsheathed. Running his tongue around his mouth, he spat out blood in disgust. Walking to the shore of the island he crashed on, he washed the blood off his feet in the salty spray. It hurt, but it was necessary.

The Night Fury was glad he fell onto land. If the fighting dragons fell in the water, they would have drowned.

"I fought stupidly," he muttered to himself, "I let my rage blind me." The midnight blue dragon vowed to never again let his rage blind him, but use his rage to fuel his fight. He took a deep breath, inhaling the fading scent of the Nightmare and memorizing it. This was another gift of the Night Furies. If they memorized a scent, it was forever imbedded in their mind.

"Night Fury!" He raised his head to find where the noise was coming from in the fading light. Several dragons from the nest landed about him.

"Do you want to join you raid?" A Nadder asked him as she dipped her head to him. The respectful gesture surprised him. How could he say no? Even though he was drop dead tired and sore all over, he was excited. His first raid against the humans! He gave them a toothless smile.

An hour later, he was soaring through the sky with ten or eleven dragons trailing behind him. They flew over the ocean, arriving at a Viking village. A Nightmare swooped down and grasped a sheep. The rest followed suit, except the midnight blue dragon. He tilted his wings and peeled away from the group, waiting for the right moment to strike.

He watched the town erupt into chaos as a Nightmare blew the front of a house to into flames. A very small Viking emerged from the wreckage and raced off though the village. Three Nadders had cornered some sheep when they were ambushed by Vikings. One shot a stream of fire through the net, and a Viking jumped on its snout. Pulling it to the ground, the red-bearded Viking shouted, "Mind yourself! The devils still got some juice in them!"

A couple of Gronckles buzzed about, destroying stuff in their path. A Zippleback exploded another home, and a scream could be heard from within. The Vikings raised huge bonfires into the sky, and climbed up a giant catapult, shooting down a dragon near the sheep. A Nightmare began climbing up the catapult, completely engulfed in flames.

'Oh no,' the Night Fury thought to himself, 'that is my target.' He wheeled around in midair, pumping his wings to gain speed. As he shot towards the structure, he built up gas in the back of his throat, forming blue fire. As a high pitched whistling noise was produced, he brought the fire forward into his mouth.

The Nightmare flew off the catapult as his fire exploded into the wood and metal, causing a shock wave of a ring of blue fire. He whisked past, reeling around for another shot, watching the Vikings leap off. Zooming forward at intense speeds, he flicked his plasma out again. Pulling himself out of the flames, something collided sideways into him, pinning his midnight blue wings to his sides. He shrieked in pain and shock, as he was suddenly falling towards the ground.

A Nightmare stood quietly behind the celebrating Viking that just managed to hit their last Night Fury with a contraption. It snarled and grabbed at the Viking, crushing his contraption and sending him screaming away. The dragon chased the small male Viking downhill, snapping at him angrily. He was so small he could, and did, hide behind a torch pole. The Nightmare shot a stream of fire at the pole, smelling the fear-scent of him. The dragon was just about to close its jaws around the Vikings head, when he was tackled by a larger Viking.

Meanwhile, in the woods, the midnight blue Night Fury slowly blinked at looked at the damage. His flying appendages were hopelessly tangled in a mess of ropes. Morning light began to stream across the land. He sighed. This was going to be a long day. He passed out from pain.

"Oh yes, I did it!" Said a voice within the Night Fury's dream, "This changes everything! I have brought down this mighty beast!" With the last sentence, a Viking's boot was placed on his shoulder.

He inhaled sharply, as the Viking scrambled back with a gasp. The dragon's eyes snapped open when he heard the sound of a knife sliding from the sheath. It smelled like blood and steel and fear. Lighting his head, he looked at the knife-bearer.

He had never seen a smaller teenage boy for a Viking. The boy was holding out a knife, looking at him in awe. It stepped forward and grasped the hilt strongly.

"I'm going to kill you dragon, I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father." The young Viking said. Fear filled the Night Fury's eyes. He let go a slight groan and laid his head down on the ground. He braced himself as the Viking raised the knife into the air.

Authors Note: So Hiccup and Toothless finally met. I know most of you will want me to do him next chapter, but I got to switch back to Night and her father. Please review!


	5. Inwë

AN: Sorry this chapter is so short and late, but I have a little bit of writers block, but I finally got it done!

Night stirred softly, looking around in the first rays of the morning light. Something was wrong. She sniffed the air carefully, smelling a human nearby. It was definitely not a Viking, because they don't smell of pines and soft grasses. Swiveling her head around, she watched the person climb up to the smooth top of the sea-stack, barely a foot away from her.

Night know that she should be defensive, because the human was carrying a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. Night was instead intrigued by it as it rolled to its feet, hardly out of breath by the thirty foot climb it just finished.

It had long fine red hair that was braided at some places. It wore long knee high boots and a traveling cloak that came down to its thighs. Night was not completely sure it was even human, because of its pointed ears. It was also taller than most Vikings, and a lot thinner.

It inhaled sharply when it saw Night looking at her, but strangely didn't have any fear-scent. Night heard a strong whistling noise behind her and whirled around to see her father rearing on his hind legs, wings stretched out for balance, and glowing yellow from snout to tail tip.

The humanish person tripped backwards with a gasp, and caught herself with one arm. Shielding her face with one arm, she shouted out, "Ni indóme lá harna cin for ni nwalme!"

Her words projected in their dragon minds so clearly and honestly, that it made Night's father stagger and drop to all fours, his fire stopped in his mouth. What she had spoke was this: I will not harm you nor am I a threat!

"My name is Inwë. I know dragons wrath well, for I had met Smaug. Please, let me go with my life." She pleaded with them and looked at them expectantly as if they could respond. Night was surprised that she treated them like more intelligent beings than herself, even though she probably ranked higher than most.

Night's father snorted in confusion and flew off calling for Night to follow. But she instead turned to the human-like teen and cooned softly, advancing slowly and non threateningly towards her. Heart-pounding, Inwë backed away slowly, thinking that the dragon was going to eat her. But Night just vibrated softly, circling Inwë and inspecting her.

Night turned, and leaped off the sea-stack, and started to fly where her father went when an idea formed in her mind. Banking sharply, she swooped down and grasped Inwë gently in her claws. Inwë cried out in shock to have been suddenly swept off the ground.

She was draped in Night's claws for many hours as they flew, convinced that she was going to die. Sleep came as a sweet relief. Night flew towards a small mountainous island where she gently deposited the unconscious creature in their nest. Her father turned to her, glad she had come home at last.

"Why have you brought that thing here?" He growled roughly when he saw Inwë. She sat up tall swishing her tail over her paws as she replied, "I want to keep it."

Night's father snorted and rolled his light blue eyes. "You might want to keep your 'pet' somewhere where it can't escape." Night nodding and carefully carried Inwë up to a ledge high up in the cave that can only be reached by flying.

She glided down from the ledge, and landed right next the light gray dragon. Night looked at him expectantly.

"You want to hear more about your mother and I?" He guessed. She nodded eagerly. He sighed and settled down, taking up his tale again.

"Anyways, you're mother was very upset about Cloudjumper bringing a Viking into the nest, because she wanted to keep you safe. And the other egg. Not your kin, just a different one, from a deceased mother. As I was saying, your mother snuck out the two eggs, gave our daughter to me, namely, you. And then she flew off with the other egg. I haven't seen her since."

Night sighed softly, "Why did she leave us?"

Her father blinked sadly as he replied, "I don't know, Night, I don't know."

Inwë gasped wake from her nightmare, her heart racing. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was. Rolling over on her stomach, she peered over the edge. She was about thirty feet in the air, on a wide ledge, and no way down. 'Why did they bring me here?' She wondered, watching the two dragons sleep together. All she knew for sure was that she was still alive. For now.

AN: Please review! And in case your wondering, Inwë is an elf... ...I based her off the Mirkwood elves in The Lord of the Rings. :D


	6. Gaining Trust

A/N: I sorry that I haven't updated this in forever, but it seems that my teachers try to drown us in homework. That and this chapter was extra difficult to write, but, enjoy!

"I did this." A soft ashamed whisper filled the air. The midnight blue dragon was confused what he just heard. Then he heard a small sawing sound and felt the ropes around him loosen. His eyes snapped open and watched the small Viking cut away the ropes entangling him.

He forced himself to lay completely still. Then he leaped up with sudden and extreme speed as soon as the last rope was cut. The midnight blue dragon lunged at the boy and pinned the tiny teen under one of his paws.

He looked straight at him with his light green eyes. 'I should kill this Viking' the dragon thought, enraged that he shot him down. 'But he set you free' a small part of him nagged. He reared on his hind legs, inhaling a deep breath, and watched the Viking curl up and brace himself for death.

A sudden emotion overcame the blue dragon. Compassion. Instead of blasting him with fire, he roared at the Viking, whipped around and ran towards the forest. Leaping into the air, he prepared to fly back to the nest, when he suddenly swerved into a rocky structure. He cried out in shock and pain at the impact and fell down to earth.

Hauling himself back on his feet, he raced forward a few steps before launching himself upwards again. The dragon kept his wings straight, but was suddenly thrown off balance and slammed into the ground. He shrieked in frustration and leaped up again.

He stayed balanced in the air for a couple more seconds before flailing his wings ungracefully and splashing into a small lake. Crawling out of the water, he found a sunny spot to lay in and dosed off.

The midnight blue dragon rose around noon the next day, realizing the cause of his lack of flight. One of his tail appendages was missing. He sighed and rose to his feet, inspecting the area the he was in. It was a decent sized cove with steep sides.

Racing up a few yards, he launched himself into the air, struggling to leap out. He flapped his wings desperately, digging his claws into the earth. Slipping back down, he flipped over in midair, and managed to land on his feet. Frustrated, he blasted the ground with a fireball.

He needed to escape the cove. His chances of survival were slim, and now was even worse being trapped in a enclosed space that he could not leap out of. Wandering over to the lake, he peered in, and lunged at the fish below. Snapping at empty water, he came up, growling to himself.

He lashed his tail angrily, when his ears picked up a sound. The dragon whipped around to see the tiny teen holding a book in it hands and froze when it saw him watching. He stared at the nervous creature intensely, crouching with slightly raised wings. Hiccup swallowed fearfully and slowly retreated away. The midnight blue dragon looked on, wondering why he had came back.

A day later, the dragon heard the small noise of Hiccup approaching. Leaping up on a rocky structure he made his body flatten against the rock, watching the teen with his liquid green eyes. Hiccup glanced around nervously, holding a fish in his hands. The dragon swung his tail back and forth in an attempt to stalk his food. When Hiccup turned his back, the Night Fury started to creep down the rock face, intent on getting the fish.

Hiccup turned around with a gasp, clutching the fish to his chest. Swallowing his fear, he slowly stretched the fish towards the dragon. The midnight blue Night Fury leaned forward to receive the fish, when he spotted a knife in the boy's cloak.

He jumped back from Hiccup, snarling at the weapon. The Night Fury was convinced that the boy was trying to bait and kill him. The dragon crouched down, growling, raising his wings slightly in a defensive posture. Hiccup touched the knife and jolted his hand away from it like he was shocked when the dragon let out a warning.

Hiccup slowly pulled it out of its sheath, held it at arms length, and dropped the knife on the ground. The blueish reptile flicked his head, indicating for the knife to be thrown farther away. Hiccup kicked the weapon into the lake with a small splash.

The Night Fury crept forward carefully, eyeing the fish in the human's hands. Sheathing his teeth, he opened his mouth, waiting for the fish to be put inside. Instead, the small teen peered at him.

"Hm." The Viking said, "Toothless. I could have sworn you had..." The Dagon ran out of patience rather fast. Unsheathing his teeth he lunged forward and snatched the fish out of Hiccup's hands. "...teeth!" Hiccup finished his sentence in shock, pulling his hands away from the dragons jaws.

The Night Fury licked his lips, having swallowing his fish whole. He tilted his head at Hiccup and began to approach. The dragon wanted to return the favor. Hiccup backed up, nervously trying to convince the midnight blue reptile that he didn't have any more fish for him to eat, when his back hit something hard behind him.

Hiccup breathed carefully, backed up against a rock with the unholy offspring of lighting and death hovering over him. The dragon's eyes rolled back slightly as he moved his throat in a choking manner. Opening it's mouth, it let the back end of a fish slide off his tongue and unto Hiccup's lap. Retreating, he sat back on his haunches, wings draped around his blueish scales like curtains.

Hiccup sat awkwardly, holding the partly digested fish. The dragon looked at the fish and then back at the human. Hiccup looked at the fish as well, and then back at the Night Fury, disbelief reflected in his eyes.

Looking defeated, he raised the fish to his mouth and bit into it. "Mm mnn." The Viking faked, clearly disgusted by it. The dragon's emerald green eyes stared, as he made a swallowing movement with his throat. Hiccup looked aghast by the suggestion, but he forced it down his throat anyways, feeling sick. The Night Fury licked his lips, thinking the fish would have tasted delicious.

Hiccup gave the midnight blue reptile a sheepish smile. The dragon stared at Hiccup before sheathing his teeth and lifting his lips in a attempted and slightly lopsided smile. Hiccup stretched his hand forward to touch the Night Fury snout. The dragon bared his teeth at the boy, and with a swoosh of his wings, he was gone.

A/N: Please review or comment below! Also, if you want to offer any ideas for my story, I'm all ears. Thanks!


End file.
